


El perfume

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Masturbation, Potions, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Cedric está orgulloso de su nueva poción. Y cuando descubre los usos que puede darle, está más orgulloso todavía.





	El perfume

**Author's Note:**

> No pongo la etiqueta underage porque realmente no ocurre nada underage. Pero, y lo digo ya, Sofía tiene la edad de la serie, (entre 8 y 11 años)

―¡¡Hola, Señor Cedric!!―saludó la princesa a voz en grito entrando en el taller.

De la súbita pérdida de concentración, el mago estuvo a punto de soltar el tubo de ensayo que sostenía en su mano, pero por suerte logró sujetarlo a tiempo.

Aguantándose las ganas de gritarla una reprimenda, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

―¿No te parece que esa forma de entrar en el taller de un mago NO ES LA MÁS ACERTADA?―no pudo evitarlo, el grito salió.

―Oh, perdone, Señor Cedric.―no parecía arrepentida―¿Qué hace? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una poción? ¿Me la enseña?

―¿Qué hay que enseñar? Esto no es un espectáculo de magia, niña, esto es alquimia profesional. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que mezclar esto antes de que pierda sus propiedades.

Vertió el contenido del tubo en un matraz lleno de un líquido transparente. Enseguida se formó una espesa humareda y cuando se disipó, Cedric se sorprendió de encontrar a la princesa mirando la poción muy de cerca.

―¿Sigues aquí?―preguntó el mago.

―¿Ha funcionado?―ella le ignoró.

―Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…―entonces se le ocurrió un juego― Cierra los ojos. Esto no lo puedes ver.

Sofía obedeció inmediatamente y él confiaba plenamente en que la niña no los iba a abrir para echar una mirada furtiva.

Abrió un cajón de su gabinete y, tras coger lo que necesitaba, lo colocó sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Repartió el contenido de la poción en varios tubos de ensayo y luego añadió algo diferente en cada uno. Una gota de limón, un trozo de hoja de menta, un pétalo de flor de vainilla, una pizca de cacao y, en el último frasco un pelo plateado de su propia cabeza.

―Ahora, sin abrirlos―dijo él, acercándole uno de los frascos de vidrio a la niña―Dime, ¿a qué te huele?

Sofía se puso el tubo en la nariz e inhaló.

―¡Chocolate! ¡Pero muchísimo! ¿Cómo huele tanto?―exclamó maravillada.

Cedric sonrió, encantado con tener una valoración tan positiva a cambio de sus horas de esfuerzo.

―Fascinante, ¿verdad? Esta poción puede concentrar el olor de cualquier cosa, es tan potente que sólo unas gotas pueden ambientar las cuadras para que huelan a rosas. Toma, huele otros―le dijo, ofreciéndole el resto de los frascos.

―Este huele… a menta. Y este a vainilla. Y…

Cuando cogió el tubo que contenía el pelo, la princesa inhaló profundamente y exhaló el aire por su boca con un suspiro y una sonrisa encantada.

Cedric no pudo evitar sonrojarse con su reacción, y más aún al ver que la niña llevaba más de un minuto sin soltar el frasco, respirando de él como si no quisiera volver a oler nada más en su vida.

―Eh… ¿Sofía? Ya… ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella los abrió perezosamente, sin dejar de sonreír mientras inhalaba el olor del hechicero. Éste se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado.

―Entonces… ¿Qué opinas de la poción?―preguntó intentando mantener un tono casual.

―Que es maravillosa―respondió ella, mirándole con ojos brillantes de excitación.

―Ah… Sí… Eh… ¡Qué bien!―estaba rojo de vergüenza, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo―Q-q-qué tal si pruebas tú a hacer algún perfume. Sólo escoge una pizca de lo que quieras y métela en el tubo.

―¡Oh, sí! ¡De acuerdo! A ver… Hmmm… Pero no se me ocurre nada que ponerle, Señor Cedric.

―Cualquier cosa que te guste. Tu olor favorito.

―Bueno, es que…―musitó la niña tímidamente con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda mientras le daba una rápida mirada al frasco que no había querido soltar momentos antes.

Cedric se volteó de su vista antes de llevarse el puño a la boca y morder con fuerza. Tenía que calmarse, estaba empezando a hiperventilar. No debía chillar, ni brincar, ni bailar, ni tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela a la cama en ese instante. No podía… tenía que recordar lo que se había propuesto, nada de pensar de esa manera, nada de desearla. Malo, Cedric, ¡malo!

“Respira, Cedric, respira. Uno… Dos… Tres.”

…

…….

Ni modo.

―Si ves que no se te ocurre nada, siempre podemos… no sé, ¿usar un pelo tuyo?―sugirió volteándose, sonriendo con zalamería y juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

―¿Un pelo? ¿Entonces la poción olería…?

―A ti, por supuesto.―afirmó. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más malévola y su voz más oscura, pero la niña no le dio la menor importancia y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

―Bueno, vale.―accedió arrancando un hilo canela de su ondulada melena.

Cedric le entregó un tubo de ensayo con un poco de poción y ella colocó el cabello dentro. Entonces se lo llevó a la nariz y olfateó.

―Hmmm… No sé si ha funcionado. Yo no huelo nada.―dijo tras un momento.

―¿Qué?―preguntó Cedric, sorprendido, sin imaginar qué podría haber ido mal― A ver, déjame ver…

El mago cogió el frasco y olió el contenido.

En un instante un torbellino de sensaciones se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. No veía. No oía. No tenía otro sentido salvo el del olfato, pues el resto eran innecesarios. El aroma que estaba respirando era tan embriagador que le hacía sentirse en una nube de placer, sumergiéndole en una maravilla etérea. Tan delicioso. Tan exquisito. Tan arrebatadoramente enloquecedor…

―¡Señor Cedric!

―¡AHHHHH!―chilló él, saliendo de golpe de su trance.

Ah, sí. Estaba en su taller. Con la princesa. Con su olor concentrado en un tubo en su mano. Y respirando como un caballo desbocado, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente y con una erección que no le cabía en los pantalones.

―Hongos… de… Merlín…―exclamó, intentando serenarse.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?―preguntó la princesa, genuinamente preocupada.

―¡Nada! ¡Nada de nada! Sólo deja que embotelle esto… digo estos, esto olores. Y tú… tú deberías irte a jugar por ahí. Yo estoy muy ocupado.

El mago balbuceaba mientras colocaba el contenido de los tubos de ensayo en pequeños botes de perfume. Sofía no le quitó el ojo de encima. 

―Ya está. Ahora vete. ¡Vamos, vete! ¿Qué esperas?―insistió con cierta impaciencia.

Sofía se mordió el labio un momento, como cavilando, y al siguiente se había lanzado hacia el hechicero en un sorpresivo abrazo.

―¡¡Ahhhh!!―Cedric la sintió contra su miembro endurecido con una sacudida eléctrica de intenso placer― ¡Oh, por todos los…! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces, niña?

―Gracias por enseñarme la poción, Señor Cedric. Es el mejor.

Él tuvo buen cuidado de mantener sus manos a una distancia prudencial de ella. Sabía que si se le ocurriese tocarla, aunque sólo fuese rozarla su cabello, se correría en ese instante.

Por suerte, la dulce tortura de su abrazo no duró mucho y cuando la princesa se separó de él salió con rapidez del taller, dejándole respirando con dificultad.

Hongos de Merlín, ¿hasta cuándo iba a durar ese tormento? ¿Cuánto más iba tardar esa niña en crecer? ¿Por qué no se daba más prisa? ¡Maldición! ¡La necesitaba ya!

Cedric golpeó la mesa con los puños, furiosamente. Entonces se fijó en los frascos de perfume y contó.

―Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Cinco. ¿Cinco?

Estaba seguro de que él había embotellado seis pociones.

Dejando aparte el frasco que sabía que contenía el olor de la princesa, abrió los otros y los olfateó para averiguar el que faltaba.

Esa criatura astuta, esa pequeña ladronzuela. Había aprovechado el abrazo para sisar el frasco delante de sus narices. ¡El frasco que contenía el olor de él! ¡Oh, niña tramposa…! Pero estaba bien que se lo quedara, era justo. Si a ella le gustaba su olor él no podía sentirse más halagado. De hecho sentía curiosidad por saber de qué forma usaría su perfume…

Pero nada era más importante que lo que tenía pensado hacer él con el de ella.

Agarró el frasco y corrió a sus alcoba, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí e insonorizando la habitación con magia. Se tumbó en la cama sobre sus almohadas e invocó una imagen holográfica perfecta de la niña sobre él, mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él sonrió a su vez con expectación y desabrochó sus pantalones liberando su verga endurecida. Por último, el toque final, se llevó el frasco de perfume a la nariz y lo destapó por un segundo para respirar de dentro.

 

―¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, mi niña, eso es! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡MÁS! ¡¡MÁS!! ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡¡SOFÍAAAAAAAAAA!!!   

 

  

Una vez preparada para acostarse, Sofía abrió un cajón en su tocador y cogió el frasco de perfume. Con sumo cuidado, vertió una sola gota sobre una de sus almohadas. El olor la envolvió por completo y exhaló encantada, riendo. Se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza y la estrujó entre sus brazos y sus piernas a la vez que restregaba su rostro en ella.

―Señor Cedric…―suspiró, repleta de gozo.  


End file.
